Fluid conservation systems, including water conservation systems, have been in use for at least the past 30 years. These systems generally fall into the following categories: passive full time flow rate restrictors; manually activated one-flow rate systems; manually activated two-flow rate systems; timer controlled two-flow rate systems; fluid recovery/recirculation systems; and fluid aeration or embolization systems. Passive full time flow restrictors are the most common conservation methods employed to date. While a variety of devices and techniques may exist for conserving and/or limiting fluid use, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used an invention as described herein.
The drawings are not intended to be limiting in any way, and it is contemplated that various embodiments of the invention may be carried out in a variety of other ways, including those not necessarily depicted in the drawings. The accompanying drawings incorporated in and forming a part of the specification illustrate several aspects of the present invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention; it being understood, however, that this invention is not limited to the precise arrangements shown.